Computer technology is widely used in the control of the industrial equipment to improve the automation level of the industrial equipment. However, in key stages, such as the maintenance of the industrial equipment, maintenance is still implemented through manual periodic inspection of the operation of the industrial equipment, thus a complete automated operation of the industrial equipment cannot be implemented.